


BAKA!

by KrazyKeke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Junjou Romantica
Genre: For reasons, I know that I want to, I'm still on the fence about continuing this, M/M, at least one more chapter, with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is consistently against one Harry Potter-Black, he's sure of it. Why else would Teddy meet and befriend Takatsuki Shinobu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

"You look like you want to fight. What on earth did the poor pumpkins do to upset you that much?" The familiar, light and joking tone caught Shinobu's attention.

Pausing in his glaring, Shinobu craned his head all the way up. Standing at 6'5", broad shouldered and with a body that anyone would compare to a Greek painting, was his brunette upperclassman, Kurogane Tedī, head tilted to the side in cat-like fascination, amusement in his golden eyed gaze. "Oh. Sempai. Hello."

Giving him a two finger wave, Tedī jerked his chin at the food item he held. "You're making a pumpkin themed meal?"

"Yes."

"But it's not even Halloween!"

"What does that have to do anything?"

"Nothing, nothing! Gee, you sure are confrontational outside of school." And with that, he laughed.

'You're the one who came up to me so suddenly in the market!' "...Right. Is there a reason you're bothering me?"

"I was going to suggest we hang out." He rubbed the back of his neck. "When you were talking about your girlfriend, I thought, 'our situation's kind of similar'. My lover is also older than me."

Shinobu would deny it to his dying day but in that moment, he felt connected to someone other than Miyagi.

The first year ended up bringing Tedī over to Miyagi's house and the duo ended up bantering and snarking at each other. Tedī mocked Shinobu's poor cooking skills ("So, you're not a perfect prince? Thought so.", "W-What?, shut up, idiot!") while he baked several delicious sweets, such as pumpkin pie, pumpkin cinnamon rolls and pumpkin cake.

Then Risako came to return Miyagi's DVDs, ruining the moment as she effortlessly cooked a few decent dishes. Bringing up all that crap about her ex husband being "The One" for her.

It may have been his imagination but Tedī didn't seem all that crazy about her presence either though he was smooth and always polite.

And of course Miyagi had to come home not too much later. There was still so much history between them, he didn't like it. So, Shinobu threw his sister out.

"Just about as I figured. You're together."

Shinobu's blood turned to ice. 'Crap! I forgot about him?!' "What...what the heck?" 'Be cool, Shinobu...' "I'm not, we're not-" They hadn't exactly discussed word for word what'd they say if found out early.

"He knows." Miyagi placed a comforting hand on Shinobu's shoulder, silencing him. "...If I may ask, what gave it away? Do you intend to report us or go public with that information?"

"I have a pretty strong gaydar." Tedī joked. "Nah, kidding. I'm sensitive to secrets and half truths. Pulling a fast one on me is nigh impossible. Besides, this house?" Gesturing to the room at large. "Definitely a bachelor pad, not a speck of any feminine touches. Tattling is for little kids. 'M not gonna rat anyone out."

Miyagi hummed thoughtfully. "Dumbass! You could've been wrong! You could've..." Shinobu's vision blurred with sudden tears. " _Why_?"

"Gaydar, remember?" Tedī teased. "Having no one in your corner is rough. I've been in your position and it's terrifying." Shrugging, as if it were no big deal. "Wanna eat some cinnamon rolls now!?" And the heavy atmosphere dissipated just like that.

The Terrorist couple chatted with Tedī for awhile longer but he eventually had to go home, taking most of the cinnamon rolls and a quarter of cake.

Shinobu felt a jolt down his spine as he realized that he had a friend now; a friend that knew about his relationship and accepted it. He was also homosexual with an older lover.

The warmth in his chest...Felt good.

_Meanwhile..._

"I genuinely cannot fucking believe you right now! Just this morning we had a conversation about discretion. There is nothing discreet about blurting the truth out to some random person!" Running his hands through raven hair, messing it up even more, was a middle aged man glaring up at Tedī, his normally elvin features twisted in anger, green eyes sparking with indignant rage.

"Look, I've been scoping this kid out for weeks. He's not gonna tell anyone. He has a hell of a lot more to lose if he did." Tedī pointed out reasonably. "I know you think it's dumb but you have to take a leap of faith sometimes. And trust in me."

"I looked before I leapt one too many times." Glaring at the ground, as if it had the answers to life. "Please don't do things like that without telling me. Communication is important in relationships."

"Then I'm gonna try harder to be more open with you." Tentatively, he reached out, snagging the man's wrist and dragging him into his hold. "I want us to work out as a couple but you keep pushing me away..." Lifting his hand to his lips, he licked at the slim digits.

"I'm your godfather, practically your uncle." He tried to pull away, a blush spreading high on his cheeks.

"So is Uncle Ron." Tedī pointed out reasonably. Of course he didn't let the shorter man run away, he pressed him against the couch, kneading his jean clad ass. "But he doesn't do this to me. Ever since I met you, officially, my entire being aches for you."

"This is wrong. You're so young..." Still, he tried to resist no matter how weak the effort.

"Age is a number. Ridiculous in the long run for wizards." Slowly, he peeled down the older man's pants. "I want you to make the decision, consciously, that you love me...that you're just as in love with me as I am with you."

"Ed..." His voice became choked off as Tedī took him in his mouth, sucking his cock. "Oh, Merlin." The brunette hummed then, making him grasp at his hair tightly, watching as he bobbed his head up and down, taking him deeper and deeper before backing off. "Don't stop."

"It's a to be continued until I get what I want." His middle finger prodded at the black haired man's hole, alluding to what he meant. "Not that I'll leave you unfulfilled. I'm not _**that**_ cruel." And then Tedī did something with his tongue that left him cumming.

Hard.

Weak kneed and blurry eyed, he was only vaguely aware of being lowered onto his back. Words whispered in his ear that made him ache down to the soles of his feet, because he wanted it to be true. Yet he was afraid of that truth at the same time.

_I love you, Harry._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex happens in this chapter. And most of the future chapters. Probably.

Do you recognize the feeling that something isn't exactly over but put on temporary hold? Of anxiously holding your breath and waiting for an inevitability?

The tension between Harry and Tedī was a lot like that.

Putting the blinders on his eyes and reminding himself of Tedī's age really didn't work either now that he'd a small taste of what he was capable of, the mayhem he could unleash on his body...

Harry realized that he was nineteen, nearly twenty. Perfectly legal in both the wizarding and Muggle world.

"Good morning~!" As was custom every morning, the brunette murmured the greeting in his ear and the black haired male got a whiff of his natural scent; apricot and something else earthy, masculine.

Tilting his head to the side absently, expecting the cheek peck but his chin was turned and he received a _real_ kiss; Tedī's hold was tight, a hand placed against the nape of his neck as his mouth was thoroughly plundered, tongue caressing Harry's sensually, earning a moan.

Tedī's hands slid down to the dip of Harry's back, rubbing lightly at that spot before coming to a rest on top of his ass, unable to resist squeezing.

"We...mm, we shouldn't..." Harry was quickly forgetting why they should stop though.

"Shh, just a little..." Tedī's voice was smooth as silk and twice as sinful to his ears. Harry tensed as he felt something definitely not fingers or a hand against his back. " **Shh**. 'M not gonna put it in..." 'Right now.' "Just let me play a little." For a few tense moments, Harry said nothing and "it" was just there, a solid warmth. Then he nodded curtly. "Thank you. Shit, I'm going to make it so good for you." With those promising words, Tedī spread his ass cheeks as wide as they could go and Harry nearly bit his own tongue as something wet touched his entrance. "Oh, you're winking at me..."

"Tedī..." Harry tried to make his voice strong but it cracked as those questing fingers brushed up against something that had his toes curling.

"One day, you're not gonna be scared to let me put it in you. I'll have to open you up for a long time but since you're so responsive..." Tedī nipped the back of Harry's neck and the older man shot off. As the white eased from his vision, he realized that he'd been braced against the counter, legs spread wide and the university student's dick rubbed at his entrance. It felt so good... "'M gonna fill you up for days. Every time you sit, you'll feel me. Remember me..."

"Tedī, _**Tedī**_..."

"Gonna cum again? Good. Do it. Now." And when Tedī smacked his ass, Harry couldn't hold it, he came again.

* * *

Mitsuhashi University, faculty lounge

"Something the matter?" The deep and slightly scratchy voice of a chain smoker made Harry blink. And then blink again. "You've been out of it all day. Do you need to talk, should I call someone?"

"Professor Yoh..."

Miyagi sighed. "Talking it is." And took a seat across from Harry. "Names and explicit details are unnecessary."

Harry poked at the remains of his lunch. "My wife divorced me almost two years ago, but she'd left me long ago. That is to say, she often cheated on me, sometimes barely waiting until I left the house."

The elder took a drag of his cigarette.

"I didn't blame her. Nor was I even really angry at all. I'm no good with emotions so I figured she must've really hated me or been dissatisfied to do that. Her reasons were something I never asked for."

"Possibly, you could've just be incompatible from the start." Miyagi comments.

"My best friend said 'outer appearances rarely match one's true desires', she was one of the few who believed we shouldn't have married."

"Best friend wisdom is usually right." He flicked his ashes into the ash tray.

"The person I'm currently sharing my apartment with...claims to be in love with me. And have been even while I was married." Harry finally admitted, silently wondering why Miyagi paled so drastically. "Every time my wife and I attempted anything remotely intimate, it was lackluster at best. But the individual claiming to have feelings for me, when I'm with them, it's easy as breathing. Though do I really deserve them after ignoring their feelings for so long?"

"I think...that you already made up your mind a long time ago. But for whatever reason before, you were afraid to act." Miyagi put out his cigarette. "'Fear is the mind killer' as the saying goes."

* * *

Tedī/Harry's apartment

"'M home." Tedī announced, toeing off his shoes before looking around furtively, half expecting Harry to come bursting out of the shadows and deliver a roundhouse kick to his temple.

"Welcome back." Upon walking further into the house, he found Harry buried under a bunch of blankets and laying on the couch. "Dinner's ready. Just heat it up."

Dropping his bag carelessly, "Ooh! Chicken, ham and sweet bread. My favorites." 'Is this reverse psychology? Did he do something to it?' "Thanks for the food." Tedī was too hungry to care.

The two idly chatted back and forth about their day. It was one of their most...normal, domesticated (?) conversations ever. Once Tedī finished eating, Harry rose off the couch to do the dishes, revealing that he was wearing one of Tedī's old basketball T-shirts. Due to the height difference, it went to Harry's thighs, showing off his legs.

And while that got Tedī hot...

"You've been in my room." He stated neutrally, pressed up against Harry, boxing him in. "It was a good idea to wear my shirt to mask the smell..." Lifting the shirt, Tedī revealed his bare bottom, and parting his cheeks, he gently inserted a finger, the digit slid in surprisingly easy.

"Ah...!" Not expecting that, Harry gripped by the sink counter, beginning to blush. "I'm...I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Does it sound like I'm angry? Does it feel like I'm upset?" Adding another finger, making a scissoring motion. "I'm glad you made the first step. Here I am getting excited imagining you blushing as you hold a dildo in your hand, trying to convince yourself it isn't what you know it is..." Two fingers became three and Tedī unbuckled his pants, unzipped the zipper, stroking his clothed erection, teasing himself really. "Did you do that, Harry?"

Pushing back on those fingers, Harry nodded desperately, his own dick hard and leaking pre-cum. "Y...Yes. There were so many and I knew..."

"Knew they were for you?" Tedī's amused. He dragged his tongue over the nape of Harry's neck. "I bet you spent hours going through one after another. Heh, Harry, you're too cute." Turning him around, he kissed him slow and deep. "Get on your knees and I will give you a taste of my dick which you've been craving so bad." he murmured into his soon to be lover's ear. Realization lit up Harry's lovely green eyes but as Tedī knew he would, he sank down on his knees. Looking up at Tedī from underneath his lashes coyly, the sight enough to make him drop his boxers and kick them away. Long and with just the right amount of thickness, his cock jutted out proudly in Harry's face.

Not needing any vocal commands, the green eyed male obeyed that unspoken order. Tedī found out he was the playful type when giving oral, Harry tongued his balls and gently rolled them in his palm before giving kittenish licks to the head of his dick, lapping at the slit and licking up the pre. He wasn't shy at all and while he couldn't fit most in his mouth, he stroked with both hands, bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more. Then he'd back off and repeat, sometimes with shallower sucks and licks. His dick was shiny with spit when Harry let him out his mouth. "I want more than just a taste now."

"You have been good." Tedī teased as he got down on the floor. Harry's legs parted and he crawled in between, hands braced on either side of his head and cock prodding his entrance. "I don't fuck gentle."

Hooking his arms around Tedī's shoulders. "You promised I'd feel you for days." Soon as that statement left his mouth, Tedī thrusted into the hilt, Harry's nails scored down his back. "Don't stop."

"Masochist." But he was nothing if not obedient and true to his word. Pulling back so that he was almost out and only the tip remained, he slammed in again. Harry cried out his name, arching his spine and pushing back. Tedī set a heavy and punishing pace, showing off his sadistic side by refusing to let him cum and when he tried to get off by his own hands, Tedī spanked his ass.

Just when his orgasm being denied started to really hurt, Tedī stilled above him, making this heartbreaking expression. "I love you, Harry." And with a jerk of his wrist, the green eyed man was cumming hard enough that he saw black dots in his vision, the younger managing only a couple more shallow thrusts before filling Harry with his seed.

The two didn't immediately disentangle and when he managed to catch his breath, he thumped Tedī on the head, earning a whine. "I'm in love with you too, stupid."

His eyes began to sparkle. "Really?!"

"Yes."

"Say it again!"

"I love you."

"One more time."

"I'm in love with an idiot who has hearing problems."

"O-Oi! That's mean."

Harry kissed Tedī tenderly, cupping his cheeks. "I'm going to tell you from now on. Until you can trust in your heart to believe it. I love you. And I will be for longer than time can be measured."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex. With feelings. Don't ask why...

Harry woke up slowly. Shifting slightly, he peeled back the covers, feeling overly warm, only to nearly have a heart attack seeing Tedī's naked form spooning his back.

Most would argue that he was being ridiculous for a man his age (33) to get so riled at the sight. But after half a decade of cold encounters and frigid intimacy.

"Tedī." Nudging him gently, trying to be somewhat courteous.

"Mm?" Letting out a little hum, bringing his morning wood into contact with Harry's ass.

The blush on Harry's face deepened. "Have to get up, Tedī."

"'S weekend. Sleep in." Voice still groggy with sleep but was quickly coming to wakefulness. "'Mon, Harry. Cuddle with me." He pulled Harry tighter, only to still, and Harry's blush resembled a fire hydrant, no doubt Tedī felt the evidence of his desire. "Hm, I thought I wore you out." Now fully awake, Tedī sat up, baring himself more fully to Harry's ogling. "But here you are ripe and ready to go. Or blow as it might be in this case."

"I-I'm sorry..." Harry apologized. "T-Tedī?!" The taller of the two leaned his head down and kissed the tip of Harry's cock, making it twitch.

"'S morning wood, a natural thing. I'm not going to take your head off for being horny." Silently, he cursed Ginny to hell. "How you wanna get off? Missionary, legs wide open for me as I fuck you stupid? Doggy style and I pull on your hair, smack your ass red? Or 69, where I suck your lovely dick and you suck mine?"

Harry bit his lip, weighing the options. "Missionary. We've got all day for more."

Tedī produced a tube of lube from the dresser drawer near the bed. "If that's the case, we're going to need to stock up on supplies." It was half empty. Popping off the cap, he poured a generous amount on his hand, warming it between his fingers.

Harry, reclining on some pillows and stroking his cock lazily, watched with hooded eyes as Tedī shuffled closer, spreading his legs wide so that his hole was exposed. He inserted a finger carefully, gently. Harry hissed.

"Does that hurt?"

"...A little." Harry admitted reluctantly. He knew lying would get him a spanking, and not the kinky kind he liked.

"Fucking you is off the table then." Tedī said decisively. "We still have Option 3 or you could top me."

"Top you?" He'd assumed he'd only be the _receiver_.

"I like fucking. But being fucked is good too. Besides, you've been the star of my dreams for many years now. Pounding me into the mattress. This is your chance." As he spoke, he watched Harry's face as he fucked himself on his fingers.

'3...2...1.'

"I might not be what you expect out of a lover. It's been a long time for me." Harry warned, even as he reached for the lube.

"The fact that you're indulging me is exciting enough." Tedī retorted. Using his lube slicked hand, he stroked Harry's cock.

"And if I hurt you, you'll tell me and we'll stop?" Pressing lube warmed fingers into Tedī's entrance, trying to recreate the sensations his younger lover had done last night.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep going, I'm not going to break."

"Tedī..."

"Sorry." He clearly wasn't though.

Despite Tedī's groaning, complaining, and provocative hip movements, Harry moved at almost glacial pace, prepping his lover gently, tenderly. Placing kisses over his hips, down his thighs and did it again, using his tongue next.

"Please, Harry, please. I'm so ready. I've been ready." Tedī pleaded, face flushed and tears of need forming at the corners of his eyes. His legs were trembling, his entire body coated in a light sheen of sweat.

"You're in a rush, Tedī. Learn to savor the moment." Harry murmured soothingly as he slowly sank into that warm, velvet heat. "I admire your way of fucking. You're forceful enough to get what you want but you never overwhelm or rush the experience, making it bad." His balls touched Tedī's ass, he was all the way in, and Harry had to pause. Count backwards from 100. "But you never made love, have you, Tedī? You're unsettled because you don't know what to do."

"Harry...Harry..." Tedī's head lolled back and forth, breath hitching, cock leaking profusely.

"I'll teach you." Harry began to move, his dick sliding back and forward inside Tedī, searching... When Tedī's back became taut as a bowstring, he knew he found it. So he hit that spot again and again, getting louder and louder cries of pleasure from his lover. "I'm going to wreck you for any other person..." He sank deep. Sucked a bruise on Tedī's neck. "Leave my mark on you, just like a scar." Rolling his hips, he followed up with a shallow but sharp thrust. "Would you like that, Tedī?"

"Y-Yes! Give it to m-" Harry's hand was on Tedī's cock and with a few strong pulls, he was cumming.

"Such a cute boy. And you're all mine." With those final words, Harry shot his load into Tedī's hole.

_On that rainy Sunday, Harry held me captive in his embrace and made love to me all day long. Branding my body, just as he owned my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story and would like me to continue it, please leave a comment or kudos. Anything you want me to change, or triggers you, please don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
